Twist of Fate
by Katief20
Summary: Lenny Tomlinson losing his job sparks off a sequence of events that turns a routine shift into one of Ashfordly Constabulary's darkest days.
1. Chapter 1

Lenny Tomlinson lived with his Mum. Lenny was twenty but a simple lad. Well built, he also possessed a very real temper. Mrs Tomlinson worried herself sick about her lad wondering what would happen to him were she not there to look after him. Mr Tomlinson had died just after the war from battle injuries and she had brought up Lenny alone. She'd know the minute Lenny was born he wasn't, well, _right _ and since then it had been very hard. Yet she'd managed to bring him up, even keep him out of trouble and get him a job but of late things weren't going well.

She'd found Lenny a job through a friend of a friend at a hotel in Ashfordly. The owner was affable and gave the big simple lad jobs such as carrying guests luggage to their rooms, maintaining the grounds, any simple maintenance jobs that had to be done. It seemed to work and the owner Mr Maitland was good with Lenny and patient.

But he had now retired and sold the hotel and Mr Webster who was now in charge was not as patient. In truth he wanted Lenny fired and the situation was obviously going to end badly.

So this Tuesday morning and Mrs Tomlinson wanted to go to Whitby to see her sister who wasn't well. She looked at the kitchen clock. Lenny was still eating his breakfast.

"You'd best be on your way lad," she said. "Mr Webster won't stand for you being late."

Lenny shrugged but got up anyway and reached for his coat.

"I'm going to go to Whitby to see your Aunt Mary," said his mother. "I'll be home for your tea."

"All right Mam."

"Try and have a good day, son."

"He hates me Mam," Lenny said sullenly.

"Well, I'm sure that's not true, son. You just go and do your best and he can't complain can he?"

She bit her lip as Lenny left the house. If he lost this job…he'd never get another one. And what then? Him sitting around the house all day angry and bored?

* * *

About the time his Mum was getting on the Whitby bus Lenny's shift at the hotel was coming to an abrupt end.

Mr Webster pulled him up in the lobby of the hotel. "For God's sake lad, tidy yourself up, you look like something the cat's dragged in!" he snapped. As Lenny hastily adjusted his clothing Webster went on, "I want you to unblock the staff toilet. And cut down those bushes by the front gates. I'm sure I told you to do that yesterday. The chef needs help in the kitchens this morning. I don't know what, just try and do as you're told and keep out of bother. Oh and whilst I think on a dripping tap wants sorting in Room Seven's bathroom - that room's empty at the minute."

Lenny stared at him firstly trying to remember what he'd been told and secondly trying to work out in which order things should be done.

"For God's sake, lad, don't gawp at me!"

"Well Mr Maitland, he'd write things down for me and tell me when to do them like," Lenny said helplessly.

"Like I've got time for that! I've given you, your orders just get the work done. Sort that dripping tap out first!" Webster walked off.

By the time Lenny had pulled some tools together he just couldn't remember which room had the dripping tap. "Room 7 or Room 11?" he wondered aloud. "No, Eleven. Definitely Eleven."

So he went off to Room Eleven, and let himself into the room. All the rooms were ensuite. He crossed to the bathroom door and opened it startling the lady guest enjoying a long hot soak in the bath very much indeed.

* * *

Webster was incoherent.

Storming around his office, he raged at the lad in front of him.

"Room 7! I told you room bloody 7! You went into room 11 you stupid, great lumbering oaf! I've had to give that guest her money back to sweeten her up! You're lucky she didn't demand I call the police!"

"I – well, you got me all confused -!"

"Oh my fault is it?"

"No – but!"

"Out!" Webster screamed. "I've had enough of you! I want you out of here – now! You're fired – get it?"

"No! No you can't fire me!"

"Why?" Webster railed facing up to Lenny. "Why can't I? My bloody hotel isn't it? You're fired you stupid –"

His words were cut off by the neat punch Lenny landed on him. Turning, the lad fled the room, and the hotel, leaving his boss on the floor with a bloody nose.

* * *

Lenny only knew one place to go when in distress. Home.

Mrs Buckley who lived next door was scrubbing her front step and was startled to see Lenny marching along the road home. "Lenny, lad!" She stood up. "Are you all right? Your Mam's not home!"

"I know that you stupid cow!"

"I heard that!" Mr Buckley shot out of the front door. "You apologise young Lenny!"

"No, Ted," Mrs Buckley whispered but too late.

"Just all leave me alone will yer!" Lenny screamed. "Leave me alone!" He advanced on his neighbour who hastily pushed his wife inside their house, followed her in and locked the door. The next thing there was an almighty crash. Lenny had thrown a half brick through their window.

"That's it you mad bugger!" shouted Mr Buckley from inside. "We're getting the police!"

The only answer was the sound of the front door locking next door. Lenny had holed himself up in the sanctuary of home.

* * *

But he couldn't avoid the consequences of his actions. PC Bellamy was soon at the hotel taking a statement off Mr Webster. He got back to the car feeling weary. He knew of Lenny and was depressed Webster wanted to press charges. He felt Lenny if handled right wouldn't have lashed out at Webster.

As he got back in the car Alf radioed through.

"Lenny Tomlinson has thrown a brick through his neighbour's window," he informed Phil. "Meet Nick at the house would you Phil? Carlton Terrace."

"He's in a bit of bother is our Lenny," Phil said dryly. "Webster wants to press assault charges."

"Aye the neighbour wants to press charges and all," Alf remarked. "Not Lenny's day is it?"

Phil drove slowly over to 1 Carlton Terrace where Lenny lived. It was on the end of the row with a ginnel running down the side. No 1's rear gate opened into the ginnel.

Nick Rowan was speaking to Mr Buckley and went up to the car as Phil arrived.

"How's Lenny's boss?" he asked Phil.

"Going to the hospital to see if his nose is broken," Phil said. "How's the neighbour?"

"Lenny came storming home and they exchanged words," Nick replied. "End up of which, he put a brick through their window. His Mum's in Whitby today which is a shame. She'd be the best one to calm him down I reckon."

"He's in no end of bother," Phil remarked.

"I'll go and knock on the front door see if I can coax him out," Nick said. "Can you keep an eye on the rear Phil, make sure he doesn't leg it out the back?"

Phil nodded. "Hope he doesn't," he said, "He's a big bugger is Lenny."

He stood in the ginnel watching the side gate as Nick went up to the front door so that essentially he had the back exit covered but could also see Nick and step in if needed.

Nick calmly but authoritatively banged on the door.

"Lenny? Lenny its PC Rowan from Ashfordly Police. I need you to open the door Lenny so we can talk."

"Go away!" Lenny shouted from inside.

"I can't do that Lenny. We need to have a chat about whats happened. Sort things out."

No reply. Cautiously Nick opened the letter box and looked through. Lenny wasn't in the hallway. The front window curtains were pulled across. He must be in the front room.

Straightening up Nick tried again, "The longer this goes on Lenny, the worse it gets. You need to open the door and come out."

"No!"

"Its not that bad Lenny. You've broken a window and thumped someone on the nose. We can deal with those things but you have to open the door and talk to us."

Mr Buckley standing on the pavement with his wife muttered, "He'll pay for that window!"

"At least talk to me Lenny," Nick went on, "I need to know you're all right."

"You want me to come out?" Lenny suddenly screamed out.

"I do Lenny. Nice and calm. Just to talk to us."

Agitated beyond all telling Lenny suddenly made for the front door. He grabbed something stood by the kitchen door on the way. It was the axe they used for firewood chopping in winter.

"Lenny? Are you there?" Nick asked again.

The front door flew open and Lenny appeared in the doorway, brandishing the axe. He did not give Nick any time or opportunity to back away but lashed out with the weapon in both hands.

Phil standing in the ginnel , saw Nick take the blow in his stomach, saw him fall first to his knees then onto his back. He screamed his colleague's name and leapt up the steps as Lenny dropped the axe, shocked into submission. Phil took a minute to cuff Lenny to a drainpipe for all their sakes and then got to Nick. To his credit Mr Buckley also appeared at Nick's side. The pair of them exchanged horrified glances as they saw the amount of blood Nick was losing…..he was haemorrhaging fast, and clearly already going into shock, his eyes glazed with shock and pain…


	2. Chapter 2

Alf Ventress was in the ambulance whisking Nick to hospital.

It was clear they were battling for his life. He was losing a tremendous amount of blood, his shirt and jacket were saturated with it despite desperate attempts to staunch it with dressings, towels, whatever they'd been able to get hold of. His colour was deathly white and he had lapsed into unconsciousness. The ambulance man with him was administering oxygen, with his other hand he was keeping two fingers on Nick's neck feeling for the pulse. He called through to his colleague in the drivers cab.

"Step on it Sam." He looked at Alf.

"Oh dear God, no," Alf said weakly.

"He's losing too much blood, he's shutting down on us," the man said. "We've not got much time."

Alf put a hand on Nick's arm. "Come on lad, stay with us," he said. He looked at the ambulance man. "Isn't there owt more we can do?"

The man shook his head. "Just get him to Ashfordly General as of yesterday. I'm sorry mate."

"Its not me to feel sorry for." Alf's voice was bleak. "Its his wife, Kate."

"Kate – Dr Kate Rowan?"

Alf nodded. They both looked down at the young police officer whose very life seemed to be slipping through their hands.

* * *

Phil had given a statement and was sat huddled in a corner of the duty room at Ashfordly. Someone had put a blanket round his shoulders and pushed a cup of tea into his hands to try and bring him out of the state of shock he was in. The duty room, normally so quiet during the week, was in a state of busy confusion. Down in the cells was Lenny who was also in some state of shock by his actions. He had lashed out in a red mist with that axe and now he had to live with what he had done.

The door to his cell opened. A police constable stood there with a cup of tea. "I've been told I have to give this to yer," he said.

As Lenny reached for it the constable very deliberately spat into it then gave it to him. As Lenny stared at him, the constable snapped, "What? You've probably killed one of our own mate. How do you expect we're gonna treat you?"

"I never meant –"

"You went for him with an axe! What did you think would happen?"

"Is he – is he dead?"

"We haven't heard but probably yeah. You bastard." The copper knocked the mug of tea out of Lenny's hands, before leaving the cell and locking the door.

Lenny huddled himself up on the bed in the cell and began to sob quietly. "Mam, I want to see Mam," he whispered softly.

* * *

In a dingy hospital waiting room in Ashfordly Kate sat huddled on a hard plastic chair. Alf and Blaketon were sat either side of her. In front of her was a low wooden table and a young doctor who she knew reasonably well was sat on it holding her hands gently.

"We've stabilised him Kate," he was saying. "We've got fluids into him and he's responding but we need to get him into theatre and open him up to see what damage has been done."

"Can you save him John?" her voice was flat, her skin colour grey, lifeless.

"Kate, you know I can't answer you until we know more."

"Who's operating?"

"Mr Pilbury and I will be assisting. We will do our utmost."

"I know." She looked at him. "Can I see him before he goes to theatre?"

"I'm sorry Kate. He's already being prepped and to be honest he wouldn't know you were there. He's had strong painkillers and pre-meds." He stood up. "We'll get back to you just as soon as we can."

* * *

Phil, still sitting motionless in the duty room, looked up as Alf and his Sergeant came in.

"He's dead isn't he?"

Gently Blaketon sat down opposite him. "He's in the operating theatre lad. We won't know what's what for a while yet. But he's still alive. That's the main thing."

"Whose with Kate?"

"Her colleague Dr Radcliffe. They're going to phone us, here, when we know."

The other police officers in the room looked at each other.

"I'll get the kettle on," one said. "We'll wait it out together."

Blaketon looked up. "Where's Tomlinson?"

"Been taken over to Scarborough by CID. We can't hold him here," one officer said succinctly. Blaketon understood. Feelings were running too high.

* * *

James Radcliffe had got Kate a cup of tea.

"Drink it Kate," he said, "you need it."

"I'm going to lose him James."

"You don't know that." He took her hands in his. They were cold, clammy.

"What am I going to do?" She looked at him, eyes full of agony.

"Be strong. Nick's fighting very hard Kate and you need to be as strong as he is."

"I need to tell his Mum."

"When there's something to tell. We don't know very much at the moment."

"We know its bad."

"But we won't know anything for sure for a little while."

"You know," Kate said, "in London I dreaded this day. I knew it would come. And when we left London I felt safe. I thought for the first time I could relax, seeing my husband off to work without feeling the fear of him maybe not coming home that night." She looked at James dully. "But its happened anyway. Where I – we –both felt safe."

* * *

In the duty room at Ashfordly police officers sat quietly with mugs of tea watching the clock's hands dragging round.

"I should've knocked on that door instead of him," Phil said suddenly.

"And if you had we'd have been sat here waiting for news about you," Blaketon said. "It wouldn't have stopped it happening."

"I know the Tomlinsons," Alf said. "Jessie has tried real hard to bring that lad up – this will be a right shock to her."

"He should have been locked up years ago," Phil said viciously.

"Being fair he had temper outbursts," Alf said placidly, "But this, no one could have predicted this."

"Something set him off good and proper," one of the other constables observed.

Alf looked keenly at Phil. "When we – well, when we've heard Phil, you're coming home with me. Mrs Ventress will look after you a bit tonight. No going home Phil on your own."

"Thanks Alf," Phil said.

"Its what we do," Blaketon said. "We look out for each other." He looked at Alf who looked steadily back. Blaketon knew what he was seeing. Alf did not think the news was going to be good. However old or young you were, however experienced in the job, Nick Rowan's loss was going to be a devastating blow to the Ashfordly Constabulary.

Blaketon swallowed hard somehow knowing he had to stay strong. He could give in to his own grief in the privacy of his own four walls but not here.

Suddenly the telephone rang causing a young constable to spill his tea nervously. Feeling all eyes on him Blaketon picked it up.

"Ashfordly Police," he said and he could not help his voice wavering slightly. This call could change their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

At Scarborough Station a Sergeant brought Lenny a hot meal and drink

"Here," he said putting the tray down next to him.

Lenny, who had been snivelling more or less the whole time he'd been brought in, wiped his eyes. "Is the policeman dead?" he asked.

"Not heard. I wouldn't get your hopes up. You slashed him in the belly with an axe. Even if he pulls through – which would be a bloody miracle – it would still be attempted murder."

"Can I see me mam?"

"No. And you need to get used to not seeing your mam that often and all." The Sergeant sighed as Lenny continued to snivel. "I can't have sympathy for you lad. Not after what you've done."

"I didn't mean it."

"Then why do it lad? Why?"

"I just wanted everyone to go away Make them leave me alone! I never meant for all this to happen!"

"It makes no odds lad. None at all. When all's said you've slashed a copper with an axe. You should swing for what you've done." The Sergeant left the cell locking the door behind him leaving Lenny curled up sobbing.

* * *

Jessie Tomlinson was being comforted by Mavis Buckley in the Buckleys house – Jessie's house was being treated as a scene of crime and out of bounds.

Jessie clutched a wet tissue in her hands. "I never thought he'd do this Mavis," she said. "Never. Its losing that job that's done all this." She wiped her eyes. "I'll pay you for the damage."

"You won't Jessie." Ted Buckley came in and put a cup of tea in front of her. "I'll have that window back in, in two shakes. Won't cost me much. I won't take a penny off you."

Mavis smiled at Ted, mouthing thank you.

"And you'll stay as long as you like love," Mavis said to Jessie gently.

"You're that good." Jessie wiped her eyes again. "That poor policeman. Will they tell us do you think if – "

"Aye, they said they'd phone," Ted said.

"He was badly hurt though wasn't he?" Jessie demanded.

Ted nodded slowly. "I'm sorry love. I wouldn't give him much of a chance to be honest of pulling through."

"Oh Lenny, Lenny, what've you done," Jessie began to weep again.

* * *

Back in that dingy waiting room, when John Cadman came back into the waiting room, James involuntarily took Kate's hand because he felt so sure the news wasn't going to be good.

"Kate. James." John sat down opposite Kate on the low table again. "Kate. Nick's going to be all right."

She stared silently at him.

"The axe slashed more than stabbed meaning it didn't penetrate deeply. Along with the thick jacket Nick was wearing - that gave some protection too. The axe didn't hit anything major and we've stopped the bleeding."

"He's really going to be fine?"Kate realised she was trembling violently.

"Yes and I can take you to see him. But you mustn't expect much. He's had anaesthetic, pain killers. He's not going to know much about the world for a while."

She shook her head. "I don't care. I just need to see him."

"Of course you do," James said gently. "You go and I'll phone Ashfordly Station. Give them the good news."

* * *

When Blaketon picked up the phone and the voice said, "Sergeant Blaketon? Dr Radcliffe here," That to Blaketon seemed to confirm the news was bad. But James went on quickly, but clearly, "Its good news. Nick's come through surgery. The blade missed the major organs and they were able to stop the bleeding. Nick's going to be all right."

"How's Dr Rowan?"

"Gone to see him. That's why I've phoned. I gather he's going to be pretty out of it for awhile but he will be all right that's the main thing."

"Thank you Doctor. It's a great relief." Blaketon paused. "I – we thought –"

"We all did," James admitted. "We've been lucky Sergeant – it could have ended so differently."

Blaketon put down the phone with a shaky hand.

"Its good news lads," he said. "Nick's come through surgery and is going to make a full recovery."

There was a general cheer and everyone's tense expressions relaxed. Phil Bellamy still did not react however.

"Phil?" Ventress leaned towards him.

It was too much. The young constable broke down in tears.

"All right lad," Blaketon said gently putting a hand on his shoulder. "Lets get you off home. You'll be all right."

* * *

Despite being a doctor and being forewarned Kate felt some element of shock when she saw Nick for the first time. John showed her to a small side room. Nick lay with his eyes closed, still deathly white. He was on oxygen and a heart monitor. Drips ran into both arms, tubes snaked from under the bedclothes. Understanding her shock, John helped Kate into a chair by Nick's bedside.

"He's going to be all right Kate," he said gently. "A day or two, most of this will be gone, and he will be more interested in the world again."

She nodded as she took Nick's hand instinctively. "I'm here love." She stroked his hair with her other hand.

Inconceivably she felt his fingers curl in her hand gripping briefly then relaxing. She looked up at John.

"I think he just squeezed my hand."

"I'm sure he probably did," John said gently. He put a hand on her shoulder. "I'll leave you to it for a few minutes. Mr Pilbury will come and speak to you later as well. Nick's a VIP patient to us Kate!"

"I can never thank you enough," she said.

"No need." John smiled a little. "He's tough your husband – a real battler - and that made our job easier."

He left the room nodding to James as he came in. James too was stalled momentarily when he saw Nick, then recovered himself and came to sit with Kate.

"I've told them at the station," he said quietly, "and I'll speak to Nick's mum for you if you like."

"If you would thanks James," Kate replied. She looked back at Nick. "I never thought – I was so sure –"

"Hey come on. He's come through it Kate."

"By some twist of fate," she said. "If that blade had been deeper.."

"It wasn't. Come on, don't torture yourself."

* * *

Oscar Blaketon went back to the hospital about two hours later. He was shown to Nick's room and cautiously tapped on the door which was ajar. Kate's voice called softly to come in. He opened the door wider but still stood on the threshold hesitantly.

"If you want me to leave Dr Rowan.."

"Of course not, come in." She smiled and he felt more encouraged. He sat on the other side of Nick's bed.

"Dr Radcliffe?"

"Had to go on a call and when he comes back he wants me to go home and rest. But I don't know if I can leave Nick."

Blaketon looked at Nick and bit his lip. "I know they say he'll be all right but –"

"I know. It's a shock seeing him like this. But he'll be fine Sergeant, I promise."

"Aye." He paused. "Is he hearing us like?"

"I don't know. He's pretty heavily sedated but he managed to squeeze my hand earlier."

Blaketon nodded. "You're going to be all right lad," he said to Nick. "Need you back in that duty room. How am I going to cover your shifts with you lying around in here?"

To their surprise Nick managed to open his eyes and looked at his sergeant. He barely focused before the effort was too much and he drifted off again. Kate gave Oscar a weak smile.

"Well you've had more effect on him than I have!" she said.

"Aye. I like to keep them on their toes!" Blaketon replied. Then he spoke in more serious tones. "How are you Dr Rowan?"

She swallowed. "I'm all right." She looked down at Nick. "I need to be strong for him." She looked down at his hand in hers then looked back at Oscar. "But I'm not sure I can live through any more days like this one. I really thought I'd lost him."

Blaketon nodded. Looking down at Nick, the Sergeant realised with a shock he wasn't sure if he was up to facing many more days like this one either. For the first time Blaketon to his surprise realised he was feeling his age. Retirement he thought couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

Alf Ventress had seen Phil home, and into the hands of Mrs Ventress who gave Phil the mother's touch the badly shocked young constable needed. Seeing Phil was in good hands, Alf changed out of uniform and went to see Jessie Tomlinson.

"Jessie?" Ted Buckley had let Alf into the house. "Jessie, Constable Ventress is here."

Alf felt terribly sorry for the woman and hoped he could relieve a little burden from her as he sat opposite her.

"I've just called in love to say that Constable Rowan is going to be all right. He's had an operation and come through it."

"Oh thank God," she whispered.

"What does this mean for Lenny?" Ted asked.

"Well that's not such good news." Alf took a deep breath. "Its attempted murder Jessie."

"He's going to prison for a long time isn't he?" her voice was bleak.

"I'm that sorry love."

"I blame that Webster for all this." The woman's voice was low, bitter. "He never wanted our Lenny working there, made his life a misery and if he hadn't lost his temper with him this morning all this might never have happened." Then she began to weep again. "If I'd only been here when Lenny came home..."

"No, love, its not your fault," Ventress said looking helplessly at the Buckleys. They all knew there was nothing they could say to Jessie to make this any better for her.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, at about ten o'clock, the duty room at Ashfordly was much more like its usual self, the ongoing investigation into yesterday's events being dealt with at Divisional Headquarters. Blaketon was sat at Alf's desk drinking tea, Alf was sat opposite him at Phil's desk.

"You could have stood down today Alf," said Blaketon.

"Oh, I don't mind being here Sarge," Alf said stolidly.

"Well, I don't often say this, but I'm glad you are," Blaketon replied. "How's young Bellamy? I'll call in later, see how he is."

"He's all right Sarge. Bit quiet, but all right. Mrs Ventress is enjoying looking after him and its what he needs I reckon. Bit of looking after."

They looked up as the door opened and a man came to the counter. "Mr Webster isn't it?" Blaketon said, getting up and going to the counter. He wondered what the man wanted.

"I'm here as I'm concerned about the events of yesterday."

"Sir?" Blaketon was puzzled.

"Lenny Tomlinson assaulted me yesterday and I want him charged."

"You are aware sir, surely of events subsequent to Lenny Tomlinson leaving your hotel yesterday?" Blaketon stared at the man.

"Of course. And I know he's been charged with attempted murder. Bloody lunatic. But I still want him charged with the assault on me!"

Blaketon shook his head in disbelief. "With respect sir, I understand you attended at hospital and were told your injuries were minor. As I understand it you thought your nose had been broken but in fact that wasn't the case." He paused. "Whereas my police constable spent part of yesterday in an operating theatre with his life in very real danger. You will see sir, that perhaps that is taking more precedence with us than the assault upon you?" Blaketon took a deep breath as his anger began to build.

Ventress came over to the counter and weighed in his tuppence worth. "We have made some enquiries sir, working out what led up to Lenny losing his temper so badly. All the staff at the hotel told us Lenny worked there with no problems – until, you, sir took over the management. What we were told, sir, was that you made the lad's life a misery."

"Damn lies!"

"We were also told you were heard shouting at Lenny just before he hit you, hurling insults of a quite personal nature," Blaketon took over. "I have to say sir, that you have no small part a role in this in that your upsetting Lenny so badly led to the later catastrophic events. I think you need to look hard at yourself Mr Webster."

"Well! I – I'll complain. You damn well haven't heard the last of this!" The man stormed out.

Blaketon and Alf exchanged amused glances. "Oh I think we have Mr Webster," murmured Blaketon with satisfaction.

* * *

Whatever hospital visiting times were, they were not applying to Kate and she would have ignored them anyway. She had been reluctant to leave Nick last night but had finally allowed James to take her home; however she was back at the hospital that morning.

"Kate?" John Cadman caught up with her as she walked toward Nick's room.

"How is he?" she asked

"Better this morning, bit more with us. He's had a good night but I think he'll be glad to see you."

Nick's eyes were closed when Kate went into his room but he opened them as she sat by his bed and gave him a kiss. He reached out his hand. She took it at the same time running a doctor's eye over him. He was off the oxygen but still on the drips and monitors.

"How are you?" she asked him gently. "Any pain?"

"No," he replied weakly. Then he focused on her. "How's Phil?"

"He's all right. Upset but all right." Kate smiled a little. "Mrs Ventress is looking after him."

Nick nodded, closed his eyes, for a minute, then opened them again. "Is everything all right?" he asked her. "They didn't tell me much."

John Cadman had come in to Nick's room to hear this. "That's because you've been too sleepy for us to tell you anything," he said gently to Nick, whilst reaching for his wrist to check his pulse. "In short Nick, everything's going to be fine. The axe blade missed any major structures. We've had to do quite a lot of internal suturing but it will all heal very well. I would say five to six weeks you'll be more or less good as new. If you're worried about whether you will get back to front line duties, in short, yes you will."

"Feel really tired."

"That's quite normal." John looked at Kate, then back at Nick and went on, "You did give us a bit of a run for our money Nick. You lost a lot of blood and your system was in shock when you were brought in here. I will tell you – as you will only find out from others – you did give us a bit of a scare, all right? But don't worry, you're over the worst now, and you're going to be fine."

Nick looked anxiously at Kate. "I can go home soon?"

The two doctors exchanged amused glances.

"Yesterday you had me worried sick," Kate said lightly, "not to mention everyone else and now you're working out your getting out of here strategy. We'll talk about it in a few days all right?"

"I'll let you rest now Nick. See you later," John said putting a hand on Nick's shoulder briefly.

"Kate?"

"Yes love?" She could see Nick wanted to sleep but something was clearly bothering him.

"Was it, well, that close?"

"We could have lost you, yes," she said gently.

He briefly closed his eyes and gripped her hand a little more tightly.

"It didn't happen, you're still here, I'm here, and I want you to rest now," she said to him.

She stayed quietly by him, watching his eyes close, finally, he relaxed into sleep. And when James Radcliffe called by some time later he found Nick still in a deep, healing sleep with Kate sat by his bed, her head down on her arms on the bed also fast asleep. He did not disturb them but quietly left the room pulling the door closed behind him.

* * *

Oscar Blaketon had called in at Alf's home to see how Phil was doing. He seemed better – the mothering by Mrs Ventress along with the quiet orderliness of the house was obviously doing its trick.

"I saw Nick yesterday," Blaketon said to Phil, "although in truth he was pretty out of it. But I'm told he's more talkative today, and he knows what happened to him."

"When can we see him Sarge?"

"I'm calling in shortly and I'll see if you can see him tomorrow. I think you'll feel better when you've done that."

"I wish I'd been able to do more Sarge. Stopped it happening."

"No, you couldn't have done anything Phil. You acted quickly, you got Lenny secured so he couldn't harm anyone else and then you got help for Nick and gave him first aid. No one could have asked or expected any more."

"There was just so much blood Sarge," Phil whispered.

"I know lad." Blaketon could not help but think of his own first shocked reactions when he'd found Nick lying at the front of the house on Carlton Terrace in a pool of blood. "I know."

"I want to come back to work tomorrow Sarge."

"Are you sure lad?"

"Yes, I need to. Mrs Ventress has been really kind and I'm grateful to her but I need to keep myself busy Sarge. Otherwise I just keep thinking about it."

"I understand lad. That's fair enough. Well how about don't come in tomorrow, go and see Nick if you're let, and then come back the day after. How's that? If you want to be kept busy believe me I can make sure that happens!"

"Thank you Sarge."

"We've all been given summat to think about lad," Blaketon said wearily getting up.

"You all right Sarge?"

"I'll be all right lad." Blaketon managed a weak smile. "Just times like this, makes you feel your age a bit." He put a hand on Phil's shoulder and quietly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar Blaketon took the trouble the next day to call in to see Jessie Tomlinson, still resident with her neighbours. He sat down opposite her in the small front room.

"It's good of you to call in Sergeant."

"Well I understand you're going to stay with your sister in Whitby so I just wanted to say a few words." Blaketon sighed. "No one blames you Mrs Tomlinson."

"I think they will, Sergeant." She looked down at her hands. "They'll say I should have had Lenny locked up years ago. The usual things." She looke directly at Oscar. "But there wasn't any need. He was doing all right."

"He's hurt my lad very badly Mrs Tomlinson."

"Oh I know. I know. But if only that Mr Webster hadn't gone on at him so or I'd been home that day! Things could have been so different." She looked into the fire, then back at Oscar. "How is PC Rowan doing?"

"Much better again today," Blaketon told her. "He will make a full recovery despite giving us all a bit of a scare!"

She nodded then looked up as Ted Buckley came into the room. "Well, I'm ready Ted," she said. She looked back at the Sergeant. "Ted has kindly said he'll take me to Whitby. I don't know if I'll come back to Ashfordly. Maybe briefly just to sort out a few things but I'm not sure I'll live round here again."

* * *

Phil had got his wish and been allowed to see Nick for a short period. When he arrived at Nick's room the door was open but a nurse was with him, checking his pulse. Phil hesitated.

"You can come in," the nurse said brightly, "I think he's been looking forward to seeing you. But just ten minutes for now all right?"

Phil went in feeling nervous. But in truth Nick looked better than he had expected. They'd raised his bed slightly although he wasn't fully sitting up yet. He was also much more alert.

"Thanks for coming in," he said to Phil as Phil sat quietly by his bed. "It's good to see you."

"You too. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right. You?"

Phil managed a weak grin. "Its not me lying in that bed mate!"

There was a brief silence then Nick said, "Nothing you could have done Phil."

"I just wish I'd –"

"What Phil? What _could _ you have done?" Nick paused. "I'm going to be all right Phil."

"Yeah." Phil sat back in his chair. "Just had a bit of a fright. You know."

"Me too."

They both started to laugh at that but Nick winced. "Don't make me laugh, hurts."

"Shall I get a nurse?" Phil looked alarmed.

"Phil! Just bloody relax will you!"

"I'm not good at this visiting business am I?"

"You're doing all right." Nick managed a weak smile. "I'll let you come back. It'll stop me going stir crazy in here."

Phil smiled sympathetically. "Do you know how long you'll be in here for?"

"As long as it takes," Kate said severely as she came into the room. "Its good to see you Phil. I think he's been looking forward to it."

"When are you back at work Phil?" Nick asked.

"Tomorrow. So I'll pop back in and see you, keep you up to date with what's going on if you like."

"Yeah, I would like." Nick realised with some surprise that he really did want to know.

But then the tiredness hit and Kate saw it and so did Phil. "I'll let you rest now mate," he said, gently. "I'll come back in a day or two."

* * *

"Thanks for coming in," Kate said to Phil. She'd walked with him down the corridor.

"How's he doing Kate?"

"Really well. Don't worry about him getting tired. That's normal and it's how it's going to be for a while. I think you coming in to see him will give him a real boost. Something to look forward to." She looked keenly at him. "How are you Phil."

"All right." He looked down at his hands. "Had a bit of a fright but I reckon I'll feel better when I'm back at work. Keeping busy, like."

She put a hand on his arm. "Nick's getting better every day. Hold onto that."

"I will. He looked better today than I expected."

"Well there you are then."

* * *

That evening Kate was sitting in the house by the fire. She felt at a loose end without Nick there, irritable and jumpy. When someone knocked at the door she sighed and without much enthusiasm went to open it.

"Sergeant Blaketon!" She smiled actually feeling glad for once to see him. "Come on it."

"If it's not inconvenient Dr Rowan."

"Not at all. Come on."

She made them tea and they sat down in the sitting room.

"I suppose I called in really just to bring you up to speed on some things."

She nodded.

"Lennie Tomlinson has been remanded in custody pending full trial." Blaketon sipped his tea. "His mother has left Ashfordly and gone to live in Whitby."

"Why? None of this is her fault."

"You know how it is Dr Rowan. Fingers will point in her direction."

She sighed. "What a mess."

"I agree."

Kate looked keenly at Blaketon. "In all this, Sergeant, I should ask you, and I hope you don't mind, how do you feel?"

"Me? Well I'm fine Dr Rowan."

"Come on Sergeant."

"Its been a hard few days Dr Rowan. I suppose it's got me thinking maybe it's time after all to let the young uns take over."

"Retirement Sergeant?" Kate looked shocked.

"Why not?"

"Because. Because you're needed." She put her cup down. "Phil Bellamy, Alf Ventress. Nick, when he's fit enough. They need you down at that station more than ever right now." She half smiled. "And in an odd way I'd miss you as well."

"Words I'd never thought I'd hear you say Dr Rowan."

"Well I can't quite believe it myself." She leaned forward in her chair. "Look, lets get Nick fit and back to work. Let's get us through this. And maybe in a year or so if you feel the same, let's look at it again."

"That makes sense," Oscar said slowly.

"It more than makes sense. You're needed at that station Sergeant and dare I say it its going to be a hard job for anyone to fill those boots of yours!"

* * *

Nick found the story quite amusing the next day when Kate relayed it to him. He was now sitting up properly in bed and just looked a whole lot better.

"You persuaded Blaketon out of retirement?"

"Well for now," she said cautiously. Then she smiled. "I know, I could hardly believe it myself."

"You've done the right thing. The station wouldn't be the same without him."

"Its not the same without you either, I'm guessing, " Kate said gently. "That's what we need now, get you fit and well and out of here."

He looked anxiously at her. "Its going to happen isn't it?"

"Yes," she said squeezing his hand. "You'll have a bit of a journey but you will get there, I promise you."

He looked at her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She bit her lip. "I can't believe I'm encouraging you to go back to work! I feel I should be encouraging you to go in an opposite direction altogether. But I know you, you wouldn't be happy doing anything else."

"I do want to go back Kate. I don't want my career to end like – well, like that."

"I know. I know. And we'll work on it together. You'll get there I promise you."

Quietly they held each other, just glad that fate had given them the opportunity to do so.


End file.
